warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Emperor's Own
The Emperor's Own are a Loyalist Space Marine Chapter created during an Unknown Founding and are of uncertain origin. They were first listed in official Imperial records in early M36. The Emperor's Own do not count as one of the Hell Warder Chapters, having been based on Imperator Victor in Occidentis Auster of Sector Occident Prime since long before the opening of the Hellgates. The Emperor's Own primarily concern themselves with the defence of the sector form periodic attacks from Ork WAAAGH!s launched from Calverna, and as such, are not a part of the Hell Warders Chapters. History Founding The Chapter's Founding and progenitor are unknown. Historical records show they have been in existence since early in the 36th millenium, the date of their arrival in Sector Occident Prime which was at that time under attack by Traitor Marine warbands the chief of which was the Exquisite Guard under the leadership of Xeraz Xanthos a Champion of Slaanesh. The Cleansing of Occidentalis Auster The Chaos forces had focused their attack on the Sectoral capital and surrounding planets. The jungle world of Inde and the ancient civilized planet of Serica had both fallen to Xeraz and Zhogune herself was under threat. Cut off from reinforcements by warp storms the Imperial forces seemed doomed and with them the sub-Sector. It was at this dark hour that the Emperor's Own, at that time an somewhat under-strength fleet based chapter, appeared and flung themselves furiously upon the Traitors. This sudden, almost miraculous, intervention gave new life and hope to the battered Imperial forces and brought a surge of reinforcements from the rimward sub-Sectors. With the Emperor's Own fighting ferociously at spearpoint the Sector Fleet and Imperial Guard units succeeded in driving Xeraz' forces off Inde and Serica and back into the Warp where they belonged. In gratitude the Sector Governor, strongly seconded by his collegium of planetary governors, offered the Emperor's Own a permanent home on Victrix IV which was accepted. Waaaargh Azbug Waaargh Redtuska Current state of the Chapter The colors and heraldry of the Emperor's Own is more than a little reminiscent of that of their hated enemy the Traitor Legion of Fulgrim. Some say the purple and the Aquila wing were adopted as spoils of war, symbolic of their victory over the Exquisite Guard, others say they were already using the color and emblem when they arrived in Occidentalis Auster. The Emperor's Own is not counted among the Hellgate Warder Chapters though they have, of course, fought in all three Hell Crusades. However their main mission and objective is to be a shield and defense against Orkish Waaargs launched from the Calverna systems. Livery: Purple armor with gold edged pauldrons and gold wristbands. The helmet has a golden face plate. The right pauldron is emblazoned with an aquila wing in gold. Victrix Imperator The Emperor's Own home world of Victrix Imperator is famous for the beauty of its rose colored deserts, its turquoise seas and its lovely cities of purple, rose and golden stone. Its people are as graceful as their world and perhaps a trifle decadent. The Battle brothers apparently think so as they do not recruit from the population of Victrix Imperator but from the steaming feral world of Victrix II which is inhabited by a truly magnificent strain of Homo Sapiens Terranis strengthened by their constant wars with one another and with the megafauna of their planet. Pulcheria Mons, the fortress-monastery of the Emperor's Own, is carved out of a a massive outcropping of gloriously colored stone not far from the northern ice-cap the fantastic hollows and spires carved by nature complimented by the domes and towers of Human art and a cascade of exquisite hanging gardens. Favored Weapons/Tactics The Emperor's Own are huge fans of edged weapons. Their signature weapon is the Victrix sabre a blade forged of multiply folded micro-layers of adamant steel with a single micro-serrated blade. Blade length, degree of curvature and shape of the grip vary according to the tastes of the individual battle brother who replaces the training blade given to him by the Prior Gladii with one forged by his own hands and to his own specifications at the end of his training. Enemies Allies Chapter Culture The Emperor's Own are noted for their devotion to Him On Earth. Their chaplains hold the Emperor up to their brethren as an image of human perfection to which they can aspire but never match. The Emperor's Own also have implicit faith in the ultimate victory of the Emperor and Humankind, however grim things might look at the present time. The Chapter is also notable for its cult of the blade. Edged weapons the ability to forge them and the martial skill to wield them is esteemed to almost irrational extremes among the battle brothers. The warrior is the weapon and the weapon the warrior they say. One on one duels are a favored form of training - and of settling differences - and many brethren prefer their personally made blade to more conventional weaponry in battle. Quotes By About Gallery Emperor's Own Scout.jpg|Emperor's Own Scout Emperor's Own.jpg|Emperor's Own Marine Emperor's Own Terminator.jpg|Emperor's Own Terminator Emperor's Own2.jpg|Emperor's Own Assault Marine in Ancient Mark VI Armor Category:Imperium Category:Unknown Founding Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Sector Occident Prime Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Kadjah Thoris